This invention relates to a power drive for the sliding rear windows typically found in pick-up trucks.
Power windows are becoming very popular in modern vehicles. Essentially, windows to the sides of the automotive cabs are provided with a motor drive which is operable by a switch to drive the windows upwardly and downwardly. This is often more convenient for the driver, and allows the driver to open windows around the vehicle from switches placed near the driver's seat.
Typically, a pick-up truck is provided with sliding rear window arrangement. The pick-up truck sliding rear windows include fixed windows and sliding windows. The sliding windows are positioned centrally relative to the fixed windows. These windows have always been manually opened.
It would be desirable to have a power drive for driving these windows.